


It Was Never Meant To Be

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Is it real or is it fake?, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: In another world, Wilbur would’ve won. It was a shame that it was only a world of pure imagination.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Secret Santa.





	It Was Never Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Flowers Bloom Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304591) by [rainycreations_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainycreations_writes/pseuds/rainycreations_writes). 



> Hi! This is a secret santa gift for my dear friend, HytiaCat! I legit have no idea if you have an AO3 account, and I hope you don't mind a work that is inspired by another story.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas!

The flowers were blooming when Wilbur first met him. 

The man had soft dark blonde locks and emerald eyes that could compete with even the brightest of gems in the world. The man sat near a field of pink camellias and he couldn’t help but stare at the beauty in front of him.

It wasn’t long until the man the man noticed his presence and patted the ground next to him as if signaling Wilbur to sit beside him.

Wilbur fumbled around in embarrassment before composing himself and sitting next to the blonde man.

“Hello! Sorry about that! I couldn’t help but notice your beauty and grace. My name’s Wilbur, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?” He says as he stuck his hand out, giving him a gentle smile and elegant smile.

The blonde let out a short laugh before answering.

“Dream. It’s Dream.” 

Dream…

What a wonderful name.

\---

**_Come with me and you’ll be  
In a world of pure imagination_ **

\---

It’s been five months since they’ve first met.

The moon and stars lit the field beautifully but Wilbur wasn’t staring at that. He was staring at the blonde beside him.

The two were cuddling on the same place where they first met. A field of moonflowers blooming before them.

“Dream?”

“Yes, Wil?” Dream said turning his head from the field towards Wilbur. Only his face only a few inches from his.

Dream’s face instantly flushed and Wilbur couldn’t help but smile before leaning in to capture his lips.

The blonde froze in shock before leaning into it. He put his arms around the taller man and Wilbur circled his arms around the shorter man’s hips.

It felt like the world has stopped and the only thing left moving is the two of them. 

It wasn’t until a few minutes have passed that they pulled away, gasping for air.

“Dream, will you go out with me?”

“Yes.”

\---

**_Take a look and you'll see  
Into your imagination_ **

\---

It’s been three months since Wilbur asked him out and the two were at the same place as before. 

The moon shone on the two lovers and before Dream realized what was happening Wilbur went down on one knee pulling out a golden ring with an emerald on top. 

“Dream, you are the most wonderful person I’ve met in my life, and I’ve always felt so much joy whenever you are around. 

Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”

\---

We'll begin with a spin  
Travelling in the world of my creation

\---

The flowers were blooming when wedding happened.

Wilbur was standing in the front of the altar when Dream came in. 

He wore a white bridal dress, yellow chrysanthemums decorated his dark blonde locks.

Wilbur couldn’t help but gape at the sight like a fish and Dream couldn’t help but giggle, prompting Wilbur to shut his mouth instantly, his face reddening.

The ceremony ended in a success with a party celebrating the Newly Weds. 

Wilbur have never felt such joy in his life. Though the feeling of being constantly watched doesn’t shake off of him.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and swiftly turned only to see his lover looking at him worryingly.

“Wilbur? You okay?”

Wilbur shook off the feeling and smiled at Dream.

“I’m fine. Just a bit dizzy from the wine.”

Dream looked at him, crossing his arm and raising a brow at him. 

“You sure? We can take a break if you want.” 

“I’m fine Dream. How about we dance for a bit? I know this song is your favourite!”

Dream sighed and finally relented. He can ask later anyway.

“Fine, but after this, you’re going to sit down and rest.”

Wilbur smiled and took his hand, taking him onto the center of the room, twirling him around.

They danced the night away, happily in each other’s arms before finally resting. 

Dream never got to ask his question.

\---

**_What we'll see will defy explanation_ **

\--- 

It’s been two months since they wedded.

A few weeks since the quaint cottage have been built in the flower field where they’ve had their most joyful moments.

Dream was lying in bed thinking about this world. He’s been suspicious of it since the wedding but he never got to ask Wilbur about it.

He pushed himself up, readying a sharpened nail over his wrist. He slides the nail across his wrist with enough force to draw blood. 

Drips of it fall to the floor and he called.

“Chirp!” A white blob appeared, vibrating in excitement. Dream nudged his finger at the blob, petting the blob.

“Meep!” Another one joined. Dream chuckled as he patted the other’s head while the white blob went off towards the direction of the door. 

“Chirp!” The white blob squeaked in alarm. Dream reacted instantly, throwing a dagger towards the direction of the intruder.

“Really? This is how you greet someone?”  
Dream raised an eyebrow at the horned man unimpressively. The two blobs perched on the shoulder as the horned man decided to scan the room before him.

“Only you.”

Schlatt barked out a laugh, shoving his hands into his pant pockets.

“I come in peace.” Schlatt said, trying to ease the tensions.

“Wilbur is lying to you”

Dream stiffened.

_What?_

Schlatt continues, his eyes brightening significantly.

“He always lies.” 

Dream stepped back, the truth hitting him hard.

_How long has he lied?_

Schlatt’s hardened glare softened. He pulled out a clay mask. A smiley face painted on the surface.

“There is a way out.” Schlatt offered the item to Dream who took it without any hesitation. “Think about it.”

And with that, the horned man disappeared. 

Dream stared at the item, running his hand through the surface. He felt drops of tears run down his face.

_Why?_

_Why, why, why, why, why?_

He feels another presence enter the room.  
Wilbur…  
The man walked up to him and hug the blonde. Dream was too tired to push away.  
“I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you stay for too long.” He breathed into Dream's ears, trying to comfort the shorter man.  
Dream could only ask him one thing.  
“Why?”  
“Why did you lie?”

_Maybe, just maybe in another world, they could be together, but in this world?_

_It was never meant to be._

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation: This is basically what I think happened in the little imaginary world that Dream was trapped in. Time goes faster here than in the real world. Dream and Wilbur aren't actually married. 
> 
> I know Dream only just lost hiss memory and was put into the fake world but I think it'd be way sadder if his memories were replaced and Fundy got taken out entirely.
> 
> Hellow! I hope you enjoy! We have a. Server if you wanna join! We talk about Dreambur and other MCYT ships! Feel free to join if you want!
> 
> Discord Link: https://discord.gg/VWrqX3dxet  
> Song Inspiration: Pure Imagination (Reverb + Rain Version)
> 
> I hope you don't mind if I set this link here, just wanna get more friends! If the link doesn't work, oh well. ╮(╯▽╰)╭
> 
> I tried.
> 
> I hope you guys have a nice day/night!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
